El mejor remedio para el aburrimiento
by MadoNekko-Chaan
Summary: Mi primer fic que publico. El estaba muy aburrido en su casa hasta que se le vino a la mente la mejor forma de matar el aburrimiento con alguien muuy especial. (Yaoi!)


**Konichiwa minna-san!  
**

 **Etto... bueno! Este es el primer finc. Lo escribi hace tiempo por jugar a la pervertida y me gusto jojojo ewe  
Yuki-chan: Te dije que iba a gustarte o/u/o  
Y si ewe Mucho~**

 **Buaaaaano, espero que les guste!**

 **Advertencia: esta es una historia yaoi.**

 **Ya estan advertidos e3e**

 **Las Chicas superpoderosas no me pertececen. Si lo hicieran jojojojo**

El mejor remedio al aburrimieto

Esta historia no comienza en la ciudad de Saltadilla, como siempre lo hace el narrador. No. Hoy la historia comienza en un lugar mas oscuro y horrible, en un lugar al que nadie quiere conocer ni entrar ni acercarse, porque es un lugar donde habita el mal. La historia hoy comienza en la guarida de El.

El estaba sentado en su sillón favorito mirando el televisor en el canal mas malvado del universo que solo el podia ver. Pero aunque podia ver lo que quisiera en el televisor, se sentía aburrido, se canso de ver el mismo canal y empezó a cambiar los canales esperando que hubira algo más entretenido que ver. Pasó por todo tipo de programas infernales, como Bailando con demonios, Demoniando y Demonio Chef México pero nada de eso le gustaba en verdad y se aburria mas con cada nuevo canal. Entonces El se dijo a el mismo:

-Voy a ver que esta pasado en Santadilla.

Y cambio de nuevo el canal y pudo ver que pasaba en Santadilla en ese momento.

Con las flechitas del control podia mover la imagen y enfocarse en alquien que le llamara la atención; y se puso a espiar al alcalde que estaba jugando Zelda en su oficina. Luego se puso a espiar al Mojojojo que daba vueltas en su laboratorio buscando una forma de eliminar por fin a las chichas superpoderosas pero como no se le ocurria un buen plan, El se aburrio y mejor empezó a espiar a otros villanos de la ciudad.

El paso todo el dia y toda la noche espiado a las personas de la ciudad y aun se sentía aburrido porque nadie hacer nada interesante en la ciudad. Se levanto del sillón y fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades.

Mientras Él no estaba, en la pantalla aparecio el profesor Utonio en su laboratorio como siempre inventando cosas para enseñárselas a sus amigos sientificos que ya iban a tener su nueva reunión científica donde suelen presumir sus descubrimientos y inventos científicos para un mundo mejor y mucho mas seguro.

El profesor se sento en su silla para descansar y se cruzo de brazos. Apoyo la cabeza en su escritorio y sin darse cuenta de se quedo profundamente dormido como un bebe que acaba de comer. En eso regreso El del baño y al ver la televisión se quedo mirando al profesor que estaba dormido. Lo miro con detalle y detenimiento, mirando el cuerpo cuadrado del científico. Lo vio tanto que empezó a sentirse raro por detro. Queria tocar los brazos de profesor, acariciar su cuello y su cabeza cuadrada, besar sus labios de científico y hacerlo suyo toda la noche.

El no sabia porque sentía todo eso por el profesor porque despues de todo es el padre de sus mayores enemigas. Pero eso ya no importaba, porque desde hace mucho tiempo El se sentía atraído por el profesor y quería, no, necesitaba demostrarle cuanto lo desea.

Entonces se le ocurrio que la mejor forma de hacerlo era transportar al profesor a su guarida y hacerlo completamente suyo.

El, con sus poderes diabólicos, transportó al profesor a su guarida y lo llevo a su cama donde los encadeno y le quito la ropa con sus pinzas de langosta. ¡No podia creer que lo tenia desnudo frente a el y solo para Él!

Exitado por la presencia del profesor, El le recorrio el pecho con sus tenazas.

-Uh, si, si, que bueno profesor- se dijo El a el mismo lamiéndose los labios. Estaba ancioso por tener sexo con el profesor pero se contuvo. Antes tenia quue ponerse mas comodo y se metio al baño.

Mientras no estaba El, el profesor se despertó y al verse atado a la cama se pregunto donde estaba.

-¿Dónde estoy? Que hago aquí?

Intento liberarse se las cadenas que lo tenían amarrado a la cama de El, pero estaban tan duras que solo se canso. Despues de luchar tanto, se rindió pero aun buscaba una forma de salir. En ese momento aparecio de nuevo El, desnudo y sin una sola prenda en el cuerpo.

-Oh querido profesor, vero que ya esta despierto- dijo El.

-¡EL! Qué piensas hacer? Porque me tienes atrapado?!

-Porque quiero.

-Espera a que mis niñas lleguen. Te van a dar tu merecido mavado!

-Profesor no se enoje. Mis intenciones son buenas, porque yo… yo lo amo!

-No, eso no es posible, es imposible! Tu eres un demonio que no puede amar a nadie!

-Se equivoca profesor y se lo voy a demostrar.

Y El salto a la cama para violar al profesor en el acto. Su cuerpo todo rojo hizo contacto con la piel del profesor Utonio y la recorrio con sus pinzas de langosta y su larga lengua. Y aunque el profesor gritaba no, basta el! El solo podia seguir tocandolo, pues esos gritos lo ecsitaban mas y mas. Tomo el cuadrado pene del profesor y empezó a jalarlo con cuidado pero fuerte para que se pusiera duro.

-Basta El! Detente!

-No finja profesor, se nota que lo disfruta muchooo!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX  
Pero el no hacia caso a los gritos del profesor utonio y se lo jalo hasta que se vinode placer carnal. El le sonrio satisfecho pero aun necesitaba mas! Mucho mas! Le abrió las piernas al profesor y le metio su diabólico pene rojo en el ano.

-Oh si, al fin es mio profesor!- Dijo el gozando el momento.

-Basta, Él! Me duele!

-Ya seee acotumbraraaaa~

Y siguieron haciéndolo toda la noche hasta que cayeron dormidos porque sus cuerpos no soportarn mas. Amanecio, cosa muy rara porque estaban en el ifierno y no se ve el sol, y El fue el primero en despertar. Le puso la ropa a profesor y lo tomo en sus brazos. Le beso una ultima vez y lo dejó en el laboratorio como si nada hubiera pasado. Y así fue como Él mato el aburrimiento aquel dia y esperaba por aburrirse de nuevo.

FIN


End file.
